1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for improving wheel traction and, more particularly, is concerned with a wheel traction lug assembly used, for example, on wheels for an irrigation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Center pivot irrigation assemblies are widely used in many parts of the United States. In typical center pivot irrigation assemblies, multiple sections of tubing are connected end to end with one another. The innermost section of tubing is pivotally connected to a central stationary support structure and coupled in flow communication with a source of flowing water, such as a pump.
The connected sections of tubing are supported above the ground by mobile frames at heights sufficient to clear the crops growing in the field. Each of these mobile frames usually has a pair of large wheels rotatably mounted at opposite forward and rearward ends. One of the wheels of the pair is typically driven by an electric motor to cause circular movement of center pivot irrigation assembly about the central stationary support structure.
Frequently, due to accumulation of water, low places in the field become soft and spongy, causing the drive wheels to lose traction and spin and to become partially buried in the soft soil. The forward movement of the irrigation assembly is thereby impeded requiring the attention of an operator to unstick the drive wheels. One approach to dislodging the stuck parts of the irrigation assembly is to use a tractor to pull the assembly. Getting the tractor to the affected part of the irrigation assembly unfortunately causes destruction of some of the crop. Other approaches are to use jacks, logs, or rocks to attempt to raise the buried wheel or to use a spade to dig the mud away from the buried wheel. These latter approaches are time consuming and laborious and many times are futile.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device to effectively dislodge a buried wheel while avoiding the drawbacks of the above-described approaches.